mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 11: Mysterious Cultural Festival
EPISODE 11---MYSTERIOUS CULTURAL FESTIVAL ( Part 2 of the Hoshinome School Cultural Festival Story Arc ) ( Manga cross-reference---Chapter 31, "Mysterious Cultural Festival 1", Chapter 32, "Mysterious Cultural Festival 2", Chapter 33, "Mysterious Cultural Festival 3", and most of Chapter 34, "Mysterious Cultural Festival-The After Party" ) Summary True to his word, although it was a deception to Urabe, Tsubaki shows up for the Hoshinome Cultural Festival, and fulfills the role of being Hayakawa's boyfriend. This means that the two of them begin walking around the festival, arm-in-arm, just as two lovers would. Oka and Ueno have attended, but split up after going to the Maid Cafe, wherein Oka dressed as a French Maid to surprise Ueno. Now alone, Oka notices Hayakawa and Tsubaki romantically together, becomes suspicious, and secretly begins following them, all the way to a second story unused classroom on campus. Oka quietly observes the drama play out from behind a curtain. Hayakawa, dressed identical to how she was in middle school, has Tsubaki recall a time in middle school when they were alone together in a classroom, and as the sun set, Tsubaki tried to romantically put his arms around Hayakawa. She now entices him to do that very thing, right here and now. Tsubaki is unwilling, so Hayakawa next offers a premium, that she will grow her hair long, just like it was in middle school. Finally, Hayakawa plays her Ace Card, another offer to taste her drool ! But Urabe, cosplaying as a cardboard robot, crashes the party, and proposes a contest between Hayakawa and herself, to see who's drool is the sweetest. Hayakawa agrees, with Urabe going first. A blindfolded Tsubaki has such a violent reaction, that he correctly guesses Urabe's drool. Next, Urabe cuts up the robot costume, showing that she was naked inside it, and challenges Hayakawa to unclothe herself, too. She does, but begins crying as she is offering drool, thus negating the effect of her turn. While seemingly 'all is lost' to bare Hayakawa, she bares her mind, heart, and soul in conversation with Urabe. Urabe is the one who it turns out will taste her drool, and becomes drool bonded to her. Urabe tells Hayakawa that she will yet drool bond with someone, given the sweetness of her drool. Meanwhile, Tsubaki shakes loose the blindfold that was preventing him from seeing the two girls unclothed, observes the 'sight of his life', and promptly receives a 'smack down' from both girls. Now with Tsubaki 'out cold' , the rivalry continues, but soon begins to 'lighted up' when Hayakawa begins laughing, and continues to talk openly and freely. She confesses jealously of Urabe and Tsubaki, however, Urabe offers comfort and encouragement to Hayakawa, pointing out that Hayakawa will eventually drool bond with a boy who will be her true erotic and spiritual lover. With sunset drawing near, it's all over. Hayakawa, dressed again in her middle school uniform, looks out of the second story classroom, at the festival goers below. Urabe and Tsubaki are walking home together. They iron out the differences and misunderstandings that occurred between them. However, Tsubaki wants to know if Urabe is lying, or telling the truth, about having a previous boyfriend. Urabe only tells him that he will be the boy to give to her That First Kiss ( as well as, per a previous premonition, she knows that he will be the boy that will have sex with her for the first time ! ) ! Plot Sunday morning brings the opening of the Hoshinome Cultural Festival, with a large crowd of attendees already at the entrance gate. Among them is Tsubaki, wondering just why he is here, and taking note of the many girls who are cosplaying or cross-cosplaying at the festival. Soon, a cosplayer wearing a cardboard robot costume walks in. Eventually, he meets up with Hayakawa, dressed in her cute middle school uniform, and a long jet black hair wig. She takes his hand, and they begin walking together, arm-in-arm, just like a typical boyfriend and girlfriend. Oka and Ueno are here at the festival, too. When they come upon a Maid Cafe, Oka goes in, but Ueno looks for a bathroom elsewhere. When Ueno finally enters the Maid Cafe, he is lead to a table, and is served coffee by Oka, dressed as a French Maid ! This is too much for Ueno, espically when festival goers begin taking pictures of Oka, and he departs the cafe, leaving Oka looking out the window. But who is walking by that Oka sees ? None other than Hayakawa and Tsubaki, walking arm-in-arm. Oka quietly follows at a distance, as the couple go to an empty building, and upstairs to an empty classroom. Hayakawa poses for Tsubaki in front of a second story window, and makes an offer to him. In a flashback to middle school, Hayakawa and Tsubaki were together by themselves, also in an empty classroom, and as she looked out the window at the pretty sunset, Tsubaki attempts to put his arms around her, to romantically embrace her. Hayakawa offers to allow him to do that now ! When Tsubaki declines, Hayakawa 'shifts gears', and has Tsubaki touch her right cheek while making another offer. If he will become her boyfriend, she will grow her hair out, to be identical to the Hayakawa in middle school that he loved so dearly. The romantic embers that Hayakawa has been fanning, now ignite her own fiery passion, as Oka stealthy looks on from behind a curtain. Hayakawa now offers her drool, and as always, a reluctant Tsubaki hesitates, acquiesces, then declines. Oka is going to stop the drool taste, but is held back by Urabe, cosplaying as a cardboard robot. Urabe then comes from behind the curtain to offer a challenge. Both Tsubaki and Hayakawa are quite taken aback at Urabe's presence, but agree to the drool taste test. Tsubaki is blindfolded, with Hayakawa and Urabe now locked in a 'Duel to the Death' featuring a random drool tasting, to see who's drool tastes the sweetest, and all that implies. Urabe goes first, still inside the cardboard robot, but with such a violent soul shattering and erotic reaction by Tsubaki, he is convinced that first taste must be Urabe's drool. Then the cardboard robot is quickly hacked into little pieces by Urabe's gun-slinging scissors, leaving her unclothed, showing to all how she was able to produce such violently reactive drool. It looks very daunting for Hayakawa to do the same, but Hayakawa morphs into battle mode, and removes her middle school uniform. With her mini-skirt falling to the floor, Hayakawa is soon unclothed herself. She prepares her sample of drool, and subsequently offers her super-charged drool to Tsubaki, as Urabe looks on from sitting atop a school desk. It's now Hayakawa's turn to have Tsubaki taste her drool. But even at this last chance, she still doesn't get to do it, since she breaks out in tears, neutralizing her own drool routine. Astounded, Hayakawa can't believe that her own heart and soul are crying out, and she turns to Urabe for an explanation. However, Urabe's take on what is happening is less than optimistic. It now seems 'all is lost' to Hayakawa, as far as Tsubaki tasting her drool, and although already bare, she decides to bare her mind, heart, and soul, too. Hayakawa explains; despite all of her good looks and pleasing personality, as well as being, for many years now, simultaneously sweet and innocent and ''hardcore sexy, Hayakawa confesses that she has ''never, ever ''had a romantic, intimate relationship with anyone, boy or girl, because all of her interest and affection was ''unrequited love ! This even including the boy that she had shipped with recently. ''This must be why she can not drool bond ! With Hayakawa's self-confidence rapidly crumbling, and her heart shredding into little pieces, Urabe lovingly takes her hand, and forms a girl-with-girl Drool Bond with her ! Urabe then proclaims that Hayakawa is destined to also drool bond with someone else, since her drool is so, so sweet, just not with Tsubaki ! Meanwhile, Tsubaki, still blindfolded, begins to rapidly shake his head from side to side, to clear his mind. But all that accomplishes is that the blindfold is dislodged. Oka points out the obvious, that Tsubaki now can see both of them ''au naturel ! ''Promptly, two almighty slaps find there way to Tsubaki's face, and he is 'down for the count', and ' out like a light'. Although Tsubaki is out cold, the confrontation between Hayakawa and Urabe continues, with each staring at the other in deadly silence. But suddenly, the stale mood is broken, with Hayakawa breaking out in loud laughter. Urabe lightens up a bit, too, as Hayakawa, matching her bare exterior, continues to bare her mind, heart, and soul. Hayakawa talks freely. Surprisingly, Hayakawa mentions how much fun she has had the last week or so, despite the dark nature of the social activities that she had planned and instituted. She next confesses to seeing something that she feels is intimately very precious, and so profoundly erotic, that is, the effect on Tsubaki from Urabe's super-charged drool ! She had no idea that a drool bond could be so deeply erotic and violently motivating. Hayakawa now feels mildly jealous of the two, and she wishes that she could also have a deep, erotic, fulfilling drool bond with her true lover. Urabe predicts that that will happen, maybe even sooner than she even expects. Soon it's all over, and it is time to go home. The entrance gate is now crowded with festival goers leaving, as sunset is soon to be. Hayakawa, now dressed in her middle school uniform, watches them from the second story classroom, musing that she is definitely going to let her hair grow out, just like it was in middle school. On their way home from attending the cultural festival, Tsubaki and Urabe iron out the emotional misunderstandings that have plagued both of them recently. Urabe tells of dating another boy at the school that she used to attend, and that she definitely would go see him without telling Tsubaki. But is the story a fact, or a made-up story ? Tsubaki apologizes for his uncouth behavior recently, and Urabe tells him that, not only was the story made-up, but futhermore, he will be the boy that will give to her That First Kiss ! She then does a quick drool taste to ascertain Tsubaki's reaction to her statement, then happily smiles, and tells Tsubaki how juvenile he is right now ! ( Program Note---The anime episode that tells of the happenings at the Hoshinome School Cultural Festival, especially as it relates to what happens to Hayakawa, ends with her looking out of the second story school classroom, watching the setting sun, and musing about letting her hair grow out to the length it was in middle school. However, there is more to her story that was not included in the anime, but is told in the manga. The final part of Hayakawa's story, as told by the manga, is to be found below, in the Commentary and Opinion section of this wiki page. Also left out of the anime is what happened to Oka and Ueno at the festival. That is also shown below, as told by the manga, and taken from the manga wiki page. ) Commentary and Opinion by CuteButLooksLolita >>>>>>SPOILER ALERT<<<>>>SPOILERS AHEAD<<<>>>SPOILER ALERT<<<<<< This anime episode does not tell what happens to Hayakawa as she is standing by the window of the second story school classroom, and if Hayakawa ever finds a boy to drool bond with. However, that final part of her story is shown in the manga, and that section, taken from this wiki's manga page, recounts the telling of that story, and is reprinted below--- Suddenly, the door to the adjacent classroom is yanked open, as Hayakawa turns around to see just who it is. She gets the shock of her life, when the boy she was shipping with steps inside. " Hayakawa !!! " he commands, with an angry look on his face. Genuinely surprised that he actually came to the school festival, Hayakawa wants to know why. Seo explains that a friend of his did come, and had seen her and another boy walking arm-in-arm, and that raised serious concerns in his mind that had to be settled immediately. Therefore, that is why Seo came to the festival, to find Hayakawa, to see for himself what was happening ! There is nothing to see, so says Hayakawa, as she points out the fact that she has already broken off her shipping with Seo. However, Seo doesn't feel that their relationship is over, and implores that he still loves Hayakawa. But Hayakawa has been, and now continues to be, under the impression that Seo still liked Dorisu. Seo confesses that he still thinks about Dorisu, but that also ''was an unrequited love, since Dorisu only likes other girls. When Seo found that out, he reconsidered Hayakawa's unrequited love for him, and decided to begin to cultivate his love for her. Seo points out to Hayakawa that he has, on many occasions, tried to tell her that he is now prepared to accept and return her love, but that Hayakawa never 'got the message', because by that time, she was considering, then actively pursuing Tsubaki. Hayakawa was never listening to Seo, or if she did, was not believing him. That was the basis of the argument and so-called "breaking up" that Hayakawa referred to when she told Tsubaki about her falling-out with Seo. For several moments, and what seems like an eternity, Hayakawa silently looks at Seo with mild curiosity, and then makes an unusual request. She asks him to close his eyes. But why, objects Seo ? Hayakawa merely says, "Please!" ! Fine, and Seo does just that. Hayakawa quickly and silently removes her white panties, and holds them behind her back ( see Manga Chapter 4, Pgs 19 & 20 ). She then gathers drool, now greatly enhanced drool, and places her finger in Seo's mouth. As she withdraws her finger, Seo's eyes pop open, and he wants to know what did she just do ? Hayakawa says nothing, but continues to hold her panties behind her, as Seo comments how incredibility sweet the taste in his mouth is. Suddenly, like a volcano going off, white hot lava-like blood dribbles, then bursts from his nose and falls to the floor, every bit as erotic and violent as she had seen happen between Urabe and Tsubaki ! Hayakawa looks incredulous, as Seo wants to know why his nose has just exploded like an H-bomb dropped on a mountain top ? Why ? WHY ??? But Hayakawa knows all too well why, and so very matter-of-fact states that she is very emotionally and sexually excited right now, and that feeling was transmitted to, received, and processed by Seo ! Seo is still confused, so Hayakawa has to retell the obvious to Seo. She has just FORMED A DROOL BOND WITH HIM, a very special drool bond with one another. And not just any bond, but because of the offering and tasting of drool that was super-sweet, this means that Hayakawa has finally found her life partner and soul mate, her erotic and spiritual lover '', and they are ''destined to be together for the rest of their lives '', ''forever !!! _____________________________________________ When all is said and done, Hayakawa, despite her deceptive and clandestine plans for the cultural festival, she actually got more than she bargained for. Although she displayed some undesirable emotional and social traits, it is hard to entirely blame her, given a reveling and understanding of her social and romantic background. The more popular and social she was with both boys and girls in middle school and high school, the more lonely and isolated she became. This because all of her romantic interests, few as they were, turned out to be unrequited love. In fact, at that time, three unrequited loves lined up at once ! When Tsubaki was showing unrequited love to Hayakawa, Hayakawa was showing unrequited love to Seo, all the while Seo was showing unrequited love to Dorisu. However, the triple chain was broken twice. At about the time that Hayakawa decided to try and recuperate and return her love towards Tsubaki, Seo decided to try and recuperate and return his love towards Hayakawa. Finally, when Seo presented his true love confession to Hayakawa, and was ignored by her, an argument broke out, and that is why Hayakawa told everyone that she had, supposedly, romantically broken off altogether with Seo. By means of Hayakawa's encounter with Urabe, Hayakawa finally was made to understand that she will not be successful in forming a drool bond with Tsubaki, and rekindling his romantic feelings for her. But at that time, at the cultural festival, Seo makes an appearance, and for the seemingly hundredth time, told Hayakawa that he is willing to have her rekindle and restart her love for him, as he is also redirecting his love towards her. This was proved by the offer and reaction to Hayakawa's drool, and the forming of the one thing that was most precious to Hayakawa, a drool bond based on a true mutual romantic and erotic shipping, a drool bond with the boy destined to be her life mate and true lover, the boy who she would have sex with for the first time ! _______________________________________ Toward the end of the Hoshinome School Cultural Festival, Ueno is finally with Oka, but he is fuming, as in steam coming out of his ears. Oka tries to be conciliatory, by apologizing, and telling him that she was not trying to abandon him at the Maid Cafe. A sour Ueno declares that she does not need to make excuses for her shameful conduct. Trying to break his foul mood, Oka suggests that they go on yet another date, real soon ! That is met with a coarse snub by Ueno. Oka then grabs his arm, thereby surprising Ueno. She apologizes yet again, this time wearing the maid's headband in her hair, and with a glint of erotic subjection in her eyes, calling him 'Master'. This finally breaks the funk that Ueno was in, with him now asking about where she got the maid's headband. Oka explains that the headband was given to her by the other maids in the cafe, and is a touchstone to sweeten the date offer, with the full treat being that she will dress, full on, as a French Maid out in public, for his enjoyment on the date. Ueno is quite taken aback ! A smile crosses his face, for just a moment, before his demure 'goes south', and he scowls and tells her that she does not need to go that far to please him. Nevertheless, Oka notes that Ueno is now blushing, and thinks to herself, " How Juvenile ! " ! ______________________________________ Although Oka does not and can never form a drool bond with Ueno, nevertheless, they as a romantic couple do share a special relationship and shipping that is just as loving and erotic as a drool bond. Oka and Ueno seem to have a level of social and personal intimacy that bears some semblance to a fun, playful S&M relationship. As such, their romance is somewhat envied by Tsubaki, and prompts him to occasionally attempt things that Ueno tells him about, that have taken place between him and Oka. Also, one gets the idea that Oka would make an excellent cos-player, particularly a French Maid, don't you think ? Category:Episodes